A similar cutting and clamping sleeve contact of the aforementioned species is known from the German Patent DE 37 09 376 C1. In this document, shell portions are cut free from the metal sleeve shell and are bent off towards the interior of the sleeve as contact legs, so as to form the cutting and clamping contact slot. The clamping slot for holding the insulated cable core is formed by the end edges of the round, oval or polygonal sleeve body being disposed in a small distance. It is disadvantageous, herein, that widening of the clamping slot for the insulated cable core will also cause widening of the cutting and clamping contact slot for the stripless termination of the cable core. This happens in particular, when the contact legs, which are bent off towards the interior of the sleeve and form the cutting and clamping contact slot, are bent from an area adjacent the clamping slot and towards an interior. This further happens when the cable cores having a relatively thick insulating sheath and a small core diameter are terminated at the sleeve contact. The thick insulating sheath widens the clamping slot, resulting in corresponding widening of the cutting and clamping contact slot which may then not be capable to contact the thin wire anymore.
Further, it has been shown that the prior art cutting and clamping sleeve contact exhibited relatively large tolerances of the slot widths from one sleeve contact to other when bending the contact legs together for forming the slot width of the cutting and clamping sleeve contact. Thus, production of the contact slot is practically impossible with acceptable tolerances.